Beybladers And Call Of Duty
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: The boys are enjoying their free time playing a little Call Of Duty on their Xbox's. A short series that will be filled with pure comedy. Preview: "Urgh, who invited PhoenixBlader?" Bryan asked down the microphone. "I'll give you one guess." Tala mumbled and slapped his forehead. "BeyWorldChamp?" "Yep."
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade - Call Of Duty. Annoying Crunch.**

**Gamer Tag Info:**

_WolfBoy – Tala.  
TheLadyKiller – Bryan.  
PhoenixBlader – Kai.  
BeyWorldChamp – Tyson._

"Urgh, who invited PhoenixBlader?" Bryan asked down the microphone.

"I'll give you one guess." Tala mumbled and slapped his forehead.

"BeyWorldChamp?"

"Yep…."

The two Russians sitting before their Xbox's in the front room both bit their lower lip to swallow the insults and complains when they registered the sound of Kai's voice echo through the Xbox live party. It was irritating enough to know Tyson was here, but they could bare him playing the game.

"Heeey guys. Is everyone here?" The owner to _BeyWorldChamp_ gamer tag questioned excitedly. "Max said he couldn't come on tonight because he's busy."

_Thank fuck Tyson is in Japan right now_ – Bryan thought to himself and huffed when he heard the sound of a crisp packet open. Every session he would continuously eat down the microphone and distract everyone when their trying to get kill streaks. Yup that's right; their playing Call Of Duty – Modern Warfare 3. A MANS Game!

But luckily, someone beat the silver haired Russian to snapping at Tyson.

"You're not going to eat like an animal down the mic again are you?" Kai snapped impatiently.

"Look, I'm eating with my mouth closed this time. I'm hungry."

"Don't even think about it…" PhoenixBlader warned sounding promising. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to that pig eat continuously for the next 2 or so hours. "Tyson."

CRUNCH!

"He just had to do it didn't he! That fucking as…."

"Yea Tyson. I have to agree with Kai on this one." WolfBoy interrupted Bryan. "Can you mute yourself as you eat those?"

"Urgh. Fine. Jeez you guys can complain." Tyson then muted himself and did what his companions demanded. For the first time every; it wasn't just Kai complaining. Even Bryan was effing and jeffing over something so silly! That's when the beyblade champion felt he must perform his best on COD today to really piss everyone off and redeem himself.

"Thank God for that. Now, are we playing free for all?" PhoenixBlader asked watching the host, TheLadyKiller choosing the free for all game option. "Excellent."

"Kai. If you are playing today. Don't get too bitchy if someone kills you one before a nuke." The red haired Russian stated, already dreading this game. "It's getting boring now."

"Yea Kai. I will kick you." Bryan smirked proudly. "I'm the host."

"Oh shut up." PhoenixBlader snarled. "It's not my fault you can't play this game."

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyson unmuted himself just so everyone could hear the sound of him laughing with his mouthful. "Kai is funny when he killed just before his nuke." He added.

The sound of that crisp packet then began to rattle again and a few seconds later, it was soon followed by another irritating loud crunch down the microphone.

"TYSON!" Bryan screeched. "MUTE!"

Tala then took a deep breath to hold in the faint laugh. Bryan was also another funny twat when he lost his temper, especially when they were across the corridor from each other in their warehouse.

BeyWorldChamp then sulked as he placed his microphone back onto mute. It sucked not being able to be involved in the conversations or be the centre of attention.

* * *

**A/N:** This is dedicated to my girl (and best friend) **xXxCometxXx **for the hilarious roleplay we had the other night a few weeks back. Then I would like to also dedicate this piece to my **boyfriend**; who got me addicted to playing this game. xD Love you both very much. These chapters will be short and sweet because I have so many ideas for this its unbelievable. Chapter 2 will be up very soon! And then the action really begins! – **XOAnn13OX.** xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyblade - Call Of Duty. 2. The Girls Gun.**

"Can we just start this game." Kai demanded. "I got better things to do."

"Then go do it. Jeez." Bryan snapped back sarcastically. "Its loading now. Everyone got their classes ready?"

"Yep. ACR." Tala answered with a smug grin on his dry lips.

"That's a girls gun." PhoenixBlader pointed out and fiddled with his controller anxiously as he watched the countdown appear on the screen. _Dome map. Excelle_nt – The blue haired Russian smirked to himself, liking a small map to spread his wrath upon everyone.

"I thought we said the MP7 was a girls gun." Tala replied raising an eyebrow. "Because their just for spraying."

Kai then raised an eyebrow. As the countdown had finished, he realised his chosen gun was an MP7. "Who said that?" He mumbled, dreading to hear what everyone was going to say when everyone realised what gun he was using.

"Bryan."

"Yea Bryan did when he got continuously killed by one in domination. Some American kid kept hunting him down." Tala explained and threw a flash over the fence towards BeyWorldChamp, blinding him before he'd even got the chance to move. "A hit marker."

"That kid was French and he was an invisible hacker." Bryan corrected, saving his pride. "Why are the hackers always French? Have you guys noticed that too."

"No." Kai smirked.

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed TheLadyKiller._

"Kai? What the actual fuck?" Bryan gasped with his eyes wide. "You shot me with the girls gun!"

"Its not a girls gun you dickhead."

"Hahahahaha Kai's using the girls gun! Kai's using the girls gun!" There was then a pause in the immature chant. Tyson then watched his character fall to the ground with his hands covering his face.

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed BeyWorldChamp_

"KAI!" Tyson barked.

"Oh come on Kai. That was my kill." Tala stated and looked around for the rival as well as Bryan; who was always appearing out of nowhere and humping his character on the game. And just as he turned around, the pale Russian jumped to see a sniper aim in his face, bouncing up and down against his figure. "Bryan you dick!"

"I spawned right behind you." Bryan laughed faintly and pressed the fire trigger.

_TheLadyKiller Sniper Killed WolfBoy._

At this point, Kai was smirking and really enjoying himself, he already was on top of the score leaderboards and he didn't plan on going down on it either. This is why everyone didn't want him to join.

Meanwhile, Tyson was planting down his tactical insertion he just unlocked. He hadn't been playing the game long and he was curious to see what this achievement did. Hiding behind the two hummer trucks near the small under ground building, he hid himself away and lay on the ground with his gun poking out.

"I will get you LadyKiller…." Tala hissed looking for him, to only get shot on his searching travels. "For fuck sake Kai."

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed WolfBoy._

"You looked at me like I wasn't even there." Kai answered and moved his controls to aim his 'lady gun' up at the roof top, a sniper was throwing a grenade down at the camper guarding his tactical insertion. "What's going on here?"

_TheLadyKiller Grenade Killed BeyWorldChamp_

"Oh no! Come on!" Tyson screeched out loud once again, watching his character spawn. But within a blink, a bullet went through his back. "BRYAN!"

_TheLadyKiller Sniper Killed BeyWorldChamp._

"Oh Tyson. You are so rubbish at this game."

"No I'm not! I'm learning."

"Leave him alone…" Tala then paused when he watched his character walk into a semtex. His jaw then opened widely and his eyes wanted to roll out his skull.

_WorldBeyChamp Stuck WolfBoy._

"Kill that traitor!"

"With pleasure."

_PhoenixBlader Knifes BeyWorldChamp._

"KAI! Someone teabag his dead body." Tyson barked, feeling his muscles tense when he registered the sound of Bryan giggling at his rage.

"Yea. You have to kill me first." Kai commented in a cold tone.

"Shit he's right. Kai hasn't died yet." Bryan pointed out looking at the leaderboard. "And Tala. You ain't killed nobody yet."

_WolfBoy Knifes TheLadyKiller_

"How long were you laying on the floor behind me!?" Bryan burst out laughing as he watched the kill-cam.

"Long enough. You should spend less time looking through that scope Bryan." Tala then grinned with amusement. "Its amazing how you can knife someone in the foot on this game and they die."

"Haha. Yea. Stupid isn't it?" Bryan agreed.

"It beats dying by that stupid girls gun Kai is using." Tyson mumbled.

"The MP7 is not a girls gun." The Russian Phoenix beyblader snapped. "You are all just shit at this game."

"Harsh much..." Tala rolled his eyes. "Turn around Kai."

"Huh?"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed WolfBoy_

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He paused to watch the kill-cam. It turns out that PhoenixBlader dropped shot. He dived down to the ground and shot WolfBoy; killing him. "You are such a cheat Kai!"

"Like I said. You're shit."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much to my boyfriend who review my first chapter :). Love you lots and I hope everyone who reads this has had as much of a laugh reading this as I did writing it. - **XOAnn13OX.**


	3. Chapter 3

Beyblade – Call Of Duty. 3. – "_That's What She Said_."

"Bryan! Stop ravaging my COD soldier!" Wolfboy demanded.

"Who said it was ravaging? I'd like to call it surprise sex."

Tala huffed and looked at the lobby leader board once again. "Kai is now on 18 to 0. Someone needs to kill him." He announced to all the members in the game party.

_LadyKiller Sniper Killed WolfBoy_

Loving every minute of this bitch fest because he was winning; the Hiwatari just sat quiet, grinning smugishly. The best part of playing this game though for him, was listening to Tyson complain and scream down the corridor of the dojo.

"Bryan! Why did you shoot me!?"

"I was aiming for Kai. But you ran across his path." He lied desperate to laugh.

"Bullshit."

_WorldBeyChamp MP4 Killed WolfBoy._

"You guys are taking the piss!" The Blitzkrieg boy leader growled. "I flashed myself and you took advantage of me."

"Tala you ran into the wall haha." Tyson giggled. "Do you need a guide dog?"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed WolfBoy._

"FUCK OFF!" The red haired Russian screeched.

"And you say I lose my rag." Kai smirked and turned around to aim at his half way mark. "I am 6 kills off a moab."

"Not for long." Bryan announced and pressed the trigger button. "Bang!"

_TheLadyKiller C4 killed PhoenixBlader._

"You must be joking." Kai grunted.

"That's what she said." Bryan chuckled to himself sneakily. "I planted the C4 ages ago and stood up on high ground to watch Kai run past it."

"Jeez. You are cleverer than you look." Tala paused to realise the joke. "Don't start with that crap joke."

"Hahaha Kai died!" Tyson cheered.

"Your still shit at this." Kai sulked and felt his muscles tense.

"That's what she said." Bryan giggled again along with Tyson and wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "Oh its my favourite joke."

_WolfBoy Throwing Knife Killed WorldBeyChamp._

"TALA! Awh that was not cool."

"That's what she said." Tala smirked.

There was then an awkward pause in the chat and Tala could feel the tension go upside down when nobody laughed at his stale comment.

"You really killed that Tala." Kai pointed out.

"Man, I will never find that funny ever again." Bryan blinked and laughed at Tala's speechless reaction. "Let me do the joking."

"By the way, did you tea bag Kai's dead body Bryan?" WorldBeyChamp asked.

"No! I forgot about that!" The silver haired beyblader then rushed his character to where the C4 had exploded. Immediately he began to press the analogue buttons to dance above Kai's characters dead body. "Oh yea, he likes it like that."

_PhoenixBlader Grenade Kills PhoenixBlader._

"What the fuck?" Bryan burst out laughing again. "This match is hilarious."

"What happened there Kai?" Tala raised an eyebrow.

"BAHAHAHAHAH!" Tyson burst out laughing. "He killed himself."

Kai then bit his lower lip. "I tried to aim at Bryan whilst throwing the grenade."

"Oh I see. You held onto the grenade too long." Bryan explained. "Idiot."

"Piss off Bryan you c…."

"Not the C word Kai." Tala hissed. "That's unacceptable."

"Then you're a c….."

_WolfBoy Knife Killed TheLadyKiller._

"OH MY GOD!" Bryan shrieked in shock.

"You deserved that."

"That's what she said!"

"Shut up Bryan!"

Tyson then again burst out laughing at Tala and Bryan's bitchy moment. "Hey Kai, what are you doing?" He questioned, watching his beyblade rival laying in the long grass, watching Tyson's tactical insertion.

"Taking a shit." The bluenette paused. "What does it look like!?"

Bryan then chuckled. "Here let me help." He aimed at the Granger.

TheLadyKiller MP7 Killed BeyWorldChamp.

"BRYAN! Your using the girls gun!"

"Yea. I picked it up whilst tea bagging Kai's dead body." Bryan smirked and watched Kai shoot Tyson as he spawned.

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed BeyWorldChamp._

_PhoenixBlader Calls In Pavelow._

"Hahahaha." Bryan then froze. "Oh shit. Not a pavelow!"

"Urghhh lets all just shoot it. Trust you Kai to bring that in." Tyson huffed. "Im shooting it now."

Meanwhile, as he watched his fellow gaming companions stand still to shoot the huge helicopter that was circling the game scenery perimeter, Kai saw this as an opportunity to recover and finally achieve his goal of reaching a moab, especially as it was a bonus to know the pavelow will add towards his kill streak. He rushed around to shoot each one – one by one.

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Kills TheLadyKiller._

"Asshole!"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Kills BeyWorldChamp._

"Urghhh KAI!"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Kills WolfBoy._

"Get a life."

"I already have." Kai smirked, watching the numbers on his kill to death streak continue to rise. "Almost there."

_TheLadyKiller Calls In Airstrike._

_Double Kill!_

"You bombed me!" Kai snapped. "Fuck sake…."

"You ain't having that moab Kai!" Bryan promised.

"I give up complaining about myself dying now." Tala sighed. "I'm tempted to just camp somewhere."

"Oh that's definitely the solution to the game." Tyson mocked. "Why don't you set up a camp fire whilst you are at it and I'll fetch the marshmallows."

"I don't like marshmallows." Tala raised an eyebrow. "And I don't like you taking the mickey out of me."

_WolfBoy ACR Kills BeyWorldChamp._

"Urghhhh." Tyson gasped.

_WolfBoy ACR Kills TheLadyKiller._

"You virgin dickhead." Bryan groaned.

"Virgin?" Kai repeated.

"Tala's a virgin?" Tyson's teddy bear eyes widened.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing feedback everyone! I am so grateful and over the moon about it :) Really brightened my day to hear you guys all had a chuckle like I did ;) I hope this chapter was just as good and be flat out honest. Love - XOAnn13OX.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyblade – Call Of Duty. The Intruder.**

"This match is starting to get on my nerves."

"I'll take it that Tala is losing." Bryan implied and squinted his eyes at the screen with concentration. He was second place and determined to torture PhoenixBlader. "Oh no. Tyson is losing."

After double checking the leaderboard to confirm what he just heard, the world champion growled in frustration. "I am learning. Back off okay." He snapped, losing his patients quicker than Tala was.

Not listening to anything that anyone is saying in the xbox chat party; the blue haired Russian kept scanning his surroundings for two things; TheLadyKiller and C4's stuck on walls. But just when he thought the coast was clear, he forgot to check another area of his surroundings. The floor.

_BeyWorldChamp Mine Killed PhoenixBlader._

"Uh….." Kai's eyes widened and his jaw was on the edge of separating to spare a gasp of shock.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA." Bryan burst out laughing. "Tyson finally killed Kai."

"Hehe." Tyson giggled and closed his eyes to prepare himself for Kai's outrage. "I told you I was learning."

"That was brilliant." Bryan announced and wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "Tala, its your turn now."

"Oh shut up Bryan." Kai huffed. "Asshole."

"Yep…."

Checking the lobby leaderboards again to look at the score, Tala raised an eyebrow at the unexpected twist to this situation. "Who is ParkerAlwaysWins?" He questioned, looking at the intruders gamertag.

"I don't know. Why?" Tyson answered, not being much help at all.

"Bryan. I thought you made this game a private game?" Kai pointed out and clicked on to what his old companion was hinting at.

"I did. You guys even seen me do it."

"No you didn't. Someone has joined our game you dumb shit."

"Kai calm down. Just because you lost your nuke." Bryan smirked.

_ParkerAlwaysWins Grenade Killed WolfBoy._

"Urgh…." Tala took a deep breath to swallow the rage. "Can we get rid of him?"

"Well why not? He isn't speaking on the Microphone and he can't hear us because he's not in our xbox live chat party." Bryan explained and then stepped onto high ground to aim his sniper at the intruder. "Lets bully him."

"Sounds like fun. Why not?" Tala shrugged and prepared a little trap. "But don't you think that name sounds familiar?"

"Yes it is familiar." Kai smirked and stood behind the intruder's game figure. "AllStarz."

"Oh I hate them guys!" Tyson screeched. "But I don't want to bully them."

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed ParkerAlwaysWins._

"Ha. He wont always win when Kai is around." Tyson grinned and threw a flash at the intruders spawn. "All yours Tala."

_WolfBoy ACR Killed ParkerAlwaysWins._

"Hey Guys. Can you stop ganging up on me man." The familiar voice came through the television.

Luckily for the boys, he couldn't hear what they were saying because they were in their own private chat.

"Wow. Its Michael." Tyson stated the obviouis.

"No shit Sherlock." Tala slapped his forehead.

_TheLadyKiller Sniper Killed ParkerAlwaysWins._

"This is bullshit guys! I know who you are!" Michael spoke in temper. "Especially that BeyWorldChamp! Tyson!"

"He only knows who Tyson is." Bryan smirked. "We should take advantage of this."

"And you Tala. WolfBoy!"

"Oh and Tala." Bryan aimed again at the intruder.

_TheLadyKiller Sniper Killed ParkAlwaysWins._

"I'm starting to enjoy this." Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"PhoenixBlader. I only know one phoenix blader. KAI! Your all a bunch of dickheads."

"Don't forget Kai." Bryan clearly was loving every minute of this.

"Pft." Kai shrugged. "He better not add me onto his contacts."

"I bet you are. But I really do believe Michael doesn't know who you are Bryan." Tala explained. "Your gamer tag doesn't really give away who you are unless you get to know you."

"Yea Bryan. You should pretend your some Jamaican man or something." Tyson suggested. "It would be hilarious."

_WolfBoy ACR Killed BeyWorldCHamp._

"That for that stupid suggestion."

"TALA!"

"No he has a good point Tala. Lets play that game."

"Oh just kick him Bryan." Kai hissed. "His whining is getting on my nerves."

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed ParkerAlwaysWins._

"URGH! Kai fuck off!" Michael demanded loudly and angrily.

TheLadyKiller left the Xbox live chat party and joined the game chat, where Michael was raging.

"Sup brother?"

"You guys ain't playing fair!" Michael then paused for a second. "Who is that?"

"You don't need to know that Michael. All you need to know is, you shouldn't be playing wid these guys."

"His Jamaican impression is shit." Kai rolled his eyes and made everyone giggle with his blunt statement. "Stop wasting time Bryan and kick him!"

"He can't hear you Kai unless you join the game chat." Tala hid somewhere to listen to Bryan and Michael without the worry of getting shot. Camping. "Don't spoilt it now Kai."

"Stop being stupid and tell me who you are."

"Michael. I am your conscience."

"Wierdo."

PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed TheLadyKiller.

"KAI YOU DICK!"

"Is that Bryan?"

"Yes it is." Kai smirked joining the game chat. "Now kick him Bryan."

ParkerAlwaysWins left.

"Well…." Tyson blinked. "It would have been funnier if you'd have kicked him."

"Nobody likes him. I'm glad he left." Bryan rolled his eyes. "You ruined it Kai."

"Too be fair Bryan. You weren't funny." Tala agreed and paused. "Are you ravaging his body Kai?"

"Why not?"

"Kai's a rapist!" Tyson burst out laughing.

"Hey! The ravaging is my job!" Bryan announced. "Now back to the game."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much everyone for the reviews because its lovely to see you all have as much of a laugh as I do writing it xD. Honestly, people look at me dead weird when I giggle to myself about this story. I must be insane ;). But its entertaining you and me so who cares :D. Let me know what you think **R&R**. Love – **XOAnn13OX.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyblade – Call Of Duty. How long is this game?! :O**

_BeyWorldChamp ACR Killed TheLadyKiller_

"Oh shut you virgin."

"Urghhhh." Tala sighed at the careless comment that Bryan had just thrown at him. Its all fun and games until someone gets shot on Call Of Duty. "This virgin joke can stop now."

"I wasn't talking to you Tala. I was talking to Tyson."

"Oh."

"You made yourself look a right idiot just then." The silver haired Russian smirked and began to hide in a spot to prey on Tyson.

Kai then bit his bottom lip to swallow the amusement dwelling in his throat, even he couldn't resist a cheeky deep breath to hold in that giggle. "Tala can't handle his Vodka. Don't expect too much from him." He explained, desperate to add his two pence in. Why not? It's ripping the piss out of Tala's pride and stance as his ex-team captain.

"Piss of Kai." WolfBoy snapped.

"That's what she said." Bryan interrupted.

"That's what everyone says." Tala smirked.

"HEY! At least I don't sound a slut!" Tyson snapped down the microphone. It took him a while, but he finally registered what Bryan had hinted towards him. "And you are not a lady killer Bryan."

Suddenly the tension in the game just went dead for two minutes. Nobody spoke a word and nobody killed another. It's as if time just stood still, making those two minutes feel like hours drastically.

"What did I do wrong now!?" Tyson burst, uncomfortable with the silence.

"You don't know me Tyson. So how can you state that?" Bryan asked, sounding like a detective on an investigation. Oh he was really going to take the advantage of this situation. "I never knew you were a virgin until you got touchy about it."

"Everyone knows he's a virgin Bryan. Look at him." Kai rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at his new target in front of him.

"Shut up Kai!" Tyson barked again.

"No no Kai. Let him have his say." Bryan milked. "Come on Tyson. Do you know how many women I have pulled?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Exactly. Shush!"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed WolfBoy._

"You're a bastard Kai. A real bastard."

"Grow up Virgin." Kai smirked and turned his attention to Tyson camping once again.

"Pft. Slut." Tala mumbled and frowned with annoyance. "I wouldn't be surprised if you've slept with more women than Bryan here."

"If anyone is going to catch anything from anyone around here. It would be the _puff syndrome_ from you." Kai refused to let his pride fall at ease to predator just because of someone getting ratty over a computer game. "If you're fed up Tala. Just quit."

"I was about to say the same thing to you."

"Ladies! Ladies!" Tyson laughed. "Meow!"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed BeyWorldChamp_

"URGHHH!" Tyson dropped his controller onto the ground in temper.

"Bryan." Tala raised an eyebrow. "When does this match end?"

LadyKiller then paused and bit his lower lip. Its been so long into the game that he'd forgot what the settings was. Judging by how long the time span had been at the moment, he'd messed with the original recommended settings to piss everyone off.

"I don't know."

"WHAT?!" Kai gasped.

"Oh no. I ain't leaving first." Tyson refused to look a loser. After all, he was a champion! Ambitious and determined! "I don't want to look a sore loser."

"You already are at the bottom of the table Tyson. You've lost anyways." Bryan explained, proud he was second beneath Kai. "I think I put it the first to 60 kills."

"You think?" Tala repeated. "For fuck sake."

TheLadyKiller Grenade Killed WolfBoy.

"Yea. And the closest is Kai with 38 kills." Bryan added.

"Sounds about right." Tala sighed and slapped his forehead. "Come on Kai. Hurry up. I'm getting pekish."

"I'm starving!" Tyson added.

"If you're all that fed up. Lets leave all at the same time." Bryan shrugged. "I got things I need to do too."

"No." Kai snapped. "I'm almost done."

"Nobody cares about you. Kick him Bryan." Tala suggested in a devilish tone, rubbing his hands together maliciously. "Quickly."

"I can't kick Kai. He brought me my game."

"You mean you stole if from me just before I left the Blitzkrieg Boys!"

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Tyson burst out laughing. "Smooth one Bryan."

"Well…I wanted the game. So I got it. Besides Kai. You never asked for it back to be fair."

"You are a pissing scrounger Bryan." Kai cussed and aimed at his next predator. Wolfboy.

_WolfBoy Sniper Killed TheLadyKiller._

"I wasn't paying attention then."

"I know you wasn't. That's why I took advantage of the moment Byran." Tala explained and turned around to aim at the winner of the match. Kai Hiwatari. "Not again!"

_PhoenixBlader MP7 Killed WolfBoy._

"Yea. I need the bathroom. Shall we all come back to this another time?" Tala questioned, trying to get out this game as quickly as possible. Not only was it getting on his nerves, but it was starting to get boring. "AKA. Lets all get a life."

"Just quit Tala. You can be the first sore loser." Tyson smirked, hoping he'll leave so he goes up on the scoreboard. "I want to win!"

"I know why you are not leaving Bryan! You're cooking tea for the team tonight." Tala was encouraging Bryan to leave with him in his own little way.

"I ordered a take away for half 7. Don't worry Tala. I got it covered."

"For fuck sake."

"Oh Tala just leave." Kai hissed. "You're irritating me."

"That's what she said." Tyson interrupted.

"Fine. I will leave!" Tala then within a careless blink, shifted his uncontrollable arm towards his xbox to switch it off. Instantly the screen went black and the game disappeared. Ending his nightmare. "Well….."

"Dinners on him then." Bryan smirked. "Tala! I want fish and chips!"

"YOU BASTARD! You never ordered a take-away did you!?"

"Haha. Did you guys hear that? He's in the room opposite me across the warehouse hallway." Bryan explained.

"Yep. We heard him." -.-; Kai replied sarcastically before shooting Tyson in the game. "Tyson will be rage quitting with him."

* * *

A/N:

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai - Thanks so much :) I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter buddy! I hope this chapter met your expectations too!

BeybladeLover339 - Again, thank you for the compliments and the review :). I'm so please it made you giggle xD.

Darkmidnightmoon - You are a legend! Thanks for all the support you've given me recently! I really appreciate it and I owe you one chick. Speak on email soon! Take care x


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyblade Call Of Duty; Chapter 6. Make Me A Sandwich.**

_Knock knock knock._

_PheonixBlader ACR Kills TheLadyKiller._

"Did you pick up that weapon from Tala's dead body? Just after you tea-bagged it by any chance?" Bryan asked whilst raising an eyebrow. "You have stooped a whole new level of ' low' Kai."

"Shut up Bryan." Kai then paused at the sound of his bedroom being opened and he glanced over his shoulder coldly. _This intruder better hurry up! – _The blue haired Russian thought to himself."What Hilary?"

The team manager peeked her head in through the opening gap of the door, the moment she witnessed what was on his television screen, she rolled her heads and sighed heavily. "So, this is why none of you guys are training today?" Hilary asked in a fed-up tone, she was sick of this pointless war game!

"Haha. Kai, tell the wife your new routine. Eat, COD, wank, then more COD, then sleep."

"BAHAHAHA!" Tyson once again was in stitches with the comment Bryan just spoke. "I thought that was every guys routine."

Suddenly then, there was an awkward moment of silence in the xbox live chat. Even Kai had to shift his microphone away from his mouth when he was speaking to Hilary because he got so humiliated for Tyson. Everyone could hear what he said through their television screen.

"What did he just say?" Hilary questioned curiously with her eyes widening. "Uh…"

_PhoenixBlader ACR Killed BeyWorldChamp_

"What do you want Hilary?!" Kai snapped, losing his patients and shot his rival on the game. "Can't you see I am busy."

Stepping into the room with her hands glued to her hips with disappointment, Hilary spoke what she had been bottling up. "Tell Tyson to open his pissing door. I need to give him some clean clothes from Grandpa." And with that done, she slammed the door closed behind her on her way out.

"Did you hear that Tyson?"

"Urghh..Women." The Dragoon holder sighed heavily and rushed over to his door to let the female step in with her hands full of clean washing. "Thanks, now bye."

"Don't speak to me like that!" Hilary snapped. "I need to speak to you about the training schedule."

"Yea yea. Later."

_TheLadyKiller Sniper Killed BeyWorldChamp._

"Lets spawn trap him Kai." Bryan smirked devilishly. "While he's distracted."

"Fine. But you better mute him when he throws his toys out the pram."

"Done." Bryan concluded.

Soon as Tyson's soldier figure spawned on the game, Kai's soldier was hiding on the ground just beneath him, aiming his ACR at the man. Deliberately waiting for him to be acknowledged, with his finger pressed anxiously on the trigger.

"Hilary I am busy! I am playing with Kai and Bryan on Xbox. Can we talk about this later? Pleaseee!"

"No." The brunette then peeked past the world champion at his screen. "I want to know what's so special about this game. Can I have a go?"

"Pft no. You'll ruin my awesome kill to death ratio." Tyson snarled and folded his arms, clenching his hand on the xbox controller. Which soon was snatched out his palm. "Hilary no!"

"Your kill to death ratio is shit Tyson. Just like your lucky blading skills." Bryan's voice came through his television screen. "Now come back and play! So I can kill you again."

"Hey! Tyson isn't playing. I am!" Hilary giggled and sat down on Tyson's bedroom dojo floor to really get herself involved in this boyish action, playing with the controls. "So, what button is what?"

"Well…. That's to aim."Tyson whispered, already pressing the buttons for her to demonstrate what button did what. But what Kai didn't realise, is that the soldier he was aiming at, (now in control by a girl) was aiming at him and about to press the trigger. "And that's to fire."

_BeyWorldChamp MP8 Killed PhoenixBlader._

"That surprisingly felt good." Hilary gasped and blinked blankly. "Let me shoot another then I'll go. Bryan come here."

"Wow. Kai got shot by a girl." Bryan blinked aiming down at her body with his sniper rifle. "Hilary, lets make a bet. If I kill you, you go back to the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

"Well what would be the point of that Bryan? I am in Japan? And you are in Russia." Hilary rolled her eyes and hissed. "Stop being a pig and play!"

"Bahaha." Tyson giggled and then began to worm his way around trying to snatch back the controller. "Give it back!"

"NO!"

"Bastards." Kai muffled under his breath and began to plan his killing rampage to finally end this irritating match. "Bryan get off the roof!"

"Were not playing hide and seek Kai!" Bryan smirked and pressed his figure trigger. "Boom!"

_TheLadyKiller Sniper Killed BeyWorldChamp._

"Was that Bryan?"

"BRYAN LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tyson screeched.

_PhoenixBlader Grenade Killed TheLadyKiller._

"Oh Kai you are such a wanker."

"I thought we already concluded that Tyson was the wanker." Kai raised an eyebrow and smirked smugishly at Bryan's comment. "You weasel."

"Hey! I am not a…." Tyson was interrupted.

"There is a girl present! Helloooooo." Hilary announced, embarrassed by this conversation. "Jeez."

"No, I think we have another conclusion. Tala is a wanker." Bryan chuckled to himself, hearing the sounds of footsteps approach his bedroom door. It was the one and only, red haired Russian himself with his friends dinner. "A sausage sandwhich? Ha, you are such a comedian Tala."

"I am not fucking cooking you a meal. It was your turn tonight to cook and you couldn't be arsed. So there. Be grateful."

"Haha. Sausages are so yummy. Don't complain Bryan."

"That would have been less awkward if a man said that." Bryan rolled his eyes and accepted his sandwhich from his 'wife.' "Oh Tala, on your way out. Get me the tomato ketchup."

"Get fucked. I am not your wife or your mum."

Kai then muted his microphone to discreet the sound of him slightly chuckling in his territory of silence and darkness. Those two arguing was pure gold to him.

"TYSON! Give me back the controller!"

"No, your crap. Go back to plan our training schedule or I will get Kai to fire you as team manager!" Tyson smirked holding the controller out of her reach. "Now, back to business guys."


End file.
